Episode 8
The Dramatic East-West War!!!! (波乱必至の東西戦!!!!, Haran hisshi no tōzai-sen!!!!) is the eighth episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary On the last day of the Training Camp, mock races are held to gauge the students' progress. In the first race, Non defeats Yoshida in a similar manner to their previous match in the Class Exchange. The next race has Usagi Tsukishita facing Nozomi as a result of the former's grudge against the latter. After a brief chat about Tsukishita's idolization of Mio Kusakai being the center of her dislike of Nozomi, the race commences. Tsukishita, an Outfighter, heavily outclasses Nozomi with her speed, using "Spinning Rabbit Hip". After being mocked for her lack of speed, Nozomi decides to test out her training on Tsukishita, citing that she would be the perfect test subject. While circling around Nozomi to confuse her, Tuskishita is struck by "Butt Flash", being surprised and unprepared for Nozomi's sudden burst of speed. After narrowly dodging numerous attacks and getting cornered, Tsukishita is defeated when Nozomi uses "Meteor Hip". Afterwards, Nozomi calls Tsukishita to the training camp's closing party, and Tsukishita acknowledges her content with the earlier race to Nozomi, but declares her intentions to win in a rematch. At the closing party, the students get excited for the upcoming East-West War, with Ujibe and Kobayakawa certain they would win this time. One month later, the Setouchi students travel to Shizuoka and arrive at Suruga Keijo Training School. The students witness the larger and more refined Suruga and its numerous extra resources behind a fence and compare them to the lack of those in Setouchi. However, they overhear Ayako Sakashiro, one of Suruga's instructors condescendingly insult Setouchi and the west to a group of news reporters. The Setouchi students barge in through the fence and openly argue with Sakashiro once she insults Ujibe, Kobayakawa, and Hokuto. However, Maya Sakashiro appears and defends her instructor, which leads to a clash between Maya and Nozomi, with Maya knocking Nozomi back. Maya begins to tell the Setouchi students to leave, but she is interrupted when a delayed attack shreds part of her uniform. This leads to more students joining in on the confrontation to defend each others' schools, but Kobayakawa orders the Setouchi students to stand down before a fight breaks out, and apologizes to Ayako. The two sides then separate and walk away from each other, with Maya intrigued by Nozomi. Later that night, Kobayakawa scolds the Setouchi students for acting rash and almost starting a fight, but tells them that the instructors were moved because their students fiercely defended them against Ayako's insults. She then tells them that the best way to settle that kind of dispute is to show their skill on the Land and beat Suruga in the upcoming races. Hokuto then explains the format of the East-West War to the students, and sorts the students in their respective teams. The next day when the event is about to begin, Musou Miyata, Sayaka's father is pacing around the exterior of the stadium, noting his disdainful attitude towards Keijo and proceeds to leave. However, Sayaka's Mother stops him and drags him along into the stadium to spectate their daughter. While the Jungle Gym land is being constructed, Jun Sasaki notices that Suruga's best player isn't on the participating player list and questions their intentions. Just before the first race commences, Sayaka wonders whether her father would be watching the match, noting his dislike of Keijo. However, Nozomi reassures her, stating the possibility of him being there. Ujibe then arrives and addresses to the Setouchi students to prove the newfound talent of the West, while Ayako tells the Suruga students how inferior she believes Setouchi is. After the first race's participants enter the arena, Nami Nanase arrogantly states that a victory over Sayaka would propel her to fame, mocking her previous judo career. She is then taken aback when Mio flirts with her. After more trash talking between Nanase and the Setouchi students, the students take their places on the land and the first race begins. Characters in Order of Appearance *Non Toyoguchi *Atsuko Yoshida *Sayaka Miyata *Nozomi Kaminashi *Mio Kusakai *Rin Rokudo *Usagi Tsukishita *Hanabi Kawai *Kyoko Shirayuki *Miku Kobayakawa *Kazane Aoba *Kotone Fujisaki *Saya Kogatana *Mari Murata *Nagisa Ujibe *Inoue *Miyo Harada *Nami Nanase *Kaho Fuyuzora *Akari Fuyuzora *Maya Sakashiro *Ayako Sakashiro *Jun Sasaki *Satomi Shiomi *Saki Hanayama *Kei Higuchi *Midori Morimoto *Mai Itoeda *Hitomi Hokuto *Musou Miyata *Sayaka's Mother *Ayase Kurogiri *Sanae Hououin Anime & Manga Differences *When Nozomi Kaminashi invites Usagi Tsukishita to the dinner party, Rin Rokudo is shown next to her. Whereas in the anime, Rin is not shown and Mio Kusakai approaches both of them instead. *Before running away, Usagi tells that she is forced to try Keijo by her parents. Whereas in the anime, she doesn't tell about that. *Inoue and Miyo Harada are present during the dinner party. *In the manga, Kyoko Shirayuki tells her past that she had participated in the East-West War, but was completely defeated, asking the Elite Class members to revenge. Whereas in the anime, she doesn't tell them. *Jun Sasaki and Satomi Shiomi appear while interviewing Ayako Sakashiro. Whereas in the manga, they didn't appear during the East-West War. *Kei Higuchi, Mai Itoeda, and Midori Morimoto are involved in a commotion with Setouchi's students. Whereas in the manga, they are not involved. *After changing her clothes, Maya Sakashiro is visited by her friends. Ayase Kurogiri then foretells Maya that Nozomi will be her opponent, while Nami Nanase teases Maya. However, in the anime, this scene is not shown. *When Nozomi is forced to bow down by Hitomi Hokuto, Nozomi notices that Hokuto's hands are trembling. However, in the anime, she doesn't mention anything about that. *In the manga, Nozomi's father, Nobuo Kaminashi appears to guide Sayaka's Mother and Musou Miyata to the Shimizu Keijo Stadium. Whereas in the anime, Nobuo doesn't appear. In addition, both Sayaka's mother and father have arrived at the Stadium without being guided. *Maya's alter ego is hinted earlier in the anime. Jun Sasaki notices that Suruga doesn't include their best player in the East-West War, since Rank 1 and Rank 2 in Suruga are both occupied by Maya, one person with two different personalities. In the manga, there is no such hint. *In the manga, Nami Nanase recognizes Sayaka Miyata and Mio for being the qualifiers of Olympics. In the anime, Nanase only recognizes Sayaka since Mio is never stated for being a former swimmer. Navigation Category:Episodes